


Soûl

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angry Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Sebastian, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Possessive Sebastian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim n'arrive pas à croire qu'il doit ramener un Seb-idiot-et-complètement-ivre ! Dans un futur proche, Moran risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise à cause de ses actes inconscients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soûl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Pijany (Soûl)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810878) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Sebastian était saoule, Jim le ramenait pour ne pas retrouver Moran mort bêtement. Honte suprême ! Mais Sebastian le souleva. Moriarty perdu patience.  
  
« Lâche-moi, Seb' ! Tu vas le regretter !  
-J'sais.  
-Non ! Tu es saoule !  
-Mon Roi doit être au plus haut.  
-En me portant ?!  
-T'es grave sexy ! »  
  
Sebastian rigolait. Pourquoi Moriarty essayait de parler à un soûlard ?! Comment se faire tuer facilement ! Imbécile !  
  
« T'es mon précieux... J'veux être le seul... Pour toi... Même si 'suis pas "Sherlook lohmes" !  
-...  
-'Suis quoi ?  
-...Seule personne de confiance.  
-J'suis ravi. »  
  
Moran câlina Jim en souriant. Demain, Sebastian le regrettera.


End file.
